Cuando tienes una oportunidad, TOMALA!
by yumiki-sama
Summary: algunas veces el ampor no se presenta como aveces mas keremos, pero yo creo k con un choce literalmente de dos personas, si k se presento bien..k


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de R.K no me pertenecen, sino al GRAN genio Watsuki-sensei….yo solo los ocupo para mis locas ideas xDD

''¡Ahhhh!'' pensamientos

Ahhhhh- lo ke nos dicen os personajes

-Ahhhhh- lo ke hacen o las acciones de ellos

**Blabla ** Yo molesto

Y ahora con el fic:

Cuando tienes la oportunidad, TOMALA!

Capitulo 1

En el festival de año nuevo japonés, donde toda la gente festejaba con sus familias, las jóvenes se iban a los templos a rezar por una mejor suerte en el romance y donde la mayoría esperaba lo mejor: fuegos artificiales, se podía divisar a un joven, que tenia la mirada perdida, que, por lo visto, no quería disfrutar nada de esa felicidad y que lo único que deseaba es que esa noche acabara….difícil, por que no sabia que vendría después…

Ese joven tenía de nombre Kenshin Himura, de unos 26 años, su cabello era largo, tomado en una coleta baja y de color rojo como el fuego, de estatura baja, tal razón por la cual la mayoría de las chicas a las que se acercaba, tomaban para rechazarlo….algo que a este ya lo tenia cansado, sus ojos violetas demostraban tristeza, pero se sentía tan solo, que podría decirse que ni esa palabra podía describir lo que sentía en ese momento…

Kenshin se sentía destrozado..Acabado…no podía creer que esos momentos, en un de festejo como el año nuevo, estuviera solo…y eso había pasado…por que uno de sus ''amigos''…..Akira……había estado con amada novia por tanto tiempo…Tomoe… y que esta, lo aya engañado…cuando le juraba amor...Un amor que, al final, fue un simple y amargo sueño…del que tendría que despertar…

''Valla''-pensaba Kenshin- ''tan mala suerte no podía tener alguien mas que yo….mientras que Sanosuke festeja con su hermano Yahiko y su novia Megumi…y Aoshi esta en el restaurante Aoyia con Misao...**(N/A: Si…..ya son novios….esta noche Aoshi se presenta frente a Okina, la familia de Misao, como su novio…jejje)**yo estoy solo……argggg ¿Por qué a mi?¿ Yo tenia que sufrir con esta clase de engaños?. Fui un tonto, un verdadero TONTO, debí haberme dado cuenta antes y esto no hubiera pasado...pero soy muy inocente si de amor se trata…¡KUSO!

------------------**Flash Back—suceso de sospecha 1-------------**

Se encontraba una joven con rasgos no muy jóvenes…pero jóvenes al fin y al cabo **(huahuahuahuahuahuahua…¡Viejita! JIJIJI)** hablando por telefono en la sala, mientras que su ''novio'' cocinaba.

-Si si…No sospecha nada koishi... no te preocupes, estaré ahí en una hora, le inventare cualquier excusa para estar contigo koishi... ¡Ah! si y cuando me llames...dile que eres mi primo na?sayonara!

Esta se dirige a la cocina y besa a su ''novio'' en la mejilla.

-Con quien hablabas, koiishi?- Le pregunta Kenshin

-Con mi...em.primo, SI mi primo….Amor...debo salir que mi tía me llamó y me dijo que fuera a su casa pronto-miente Tomoe mientras toma un vaso con agua-No te molesta?-dice al ver la cara de desagrado de Keshin-Por que si te molesta la llamó y le digo que no…

-Lié me molesta…solo que…ayyy...lie ve, no mas-dijo Kenshin, esbozando una sonrisa falsa para Tomoe, la cual (no se da cuenta) lo beso nuevamente en la mejilla y salio por la puerta de entrada….

-''Que ira a hacer? Siempre que vamos a hacer algo juntos…se va…bah! Deben ser cosas mías-se decía un Kenshin que no se imaginaba que saldría al final de no darse cuenta de la verdad………pero que iba a pensar…era su novia ne? Una de las personas que más amaba y que lo amaba, bueno, eso creía…

------------------------**Fin Flash back--------------------------------------**

''Ayyyyyy de mi……De haberme dado cuenta antes……hubiera sido mas fácil……Por lo visto, nunca debí haber tenido pareja, siempre he tenido que estar…solo''

-----------------------**2 flash back--------------------------------------------**

Se puede divisar a una joven riéndose con su novio en la plaza Rinkotsu de Tokio, la menos famosa y habitada,ydespués besándose, mientras que la chica se reía maliciosamente de su otro novio en su mente diciéndose ''pobre es tan inocente…y pensar que lo quise un tiempo jaja''.

Mientras que un pelirrojo veía la situación donde su querida Tomoe estaba…sentía que era un idiota….pero, más que nada, sentía que le diría a su supuesta novia lo que sentía en ese momento, si, se lo diría.

Al haberse acercado lo suficiente par que lo escucharan, hablo.

-Tomoe….no pensé que tu primo y tu se demorarían UN DÍA en regresar y vine a preguntártelo, pero por lo visto YA LO SE!-decía un furioso Kenshin al haberse acercado a Tomoe y Akira con una mirada entre melancolía y furia, pura y oscura furia.

-EEE...Kenshin…no es lo que piensas-decía una asustada Tomoe al ver sus ojos de un color dorado furioso- El...yo…estábamos…Déjame explicarte amor...Cito...yo…creo que tu no sabes…

-OOOOOOhhhh! Creo que ya lo se, Tomimi **(nombre ke le ponía cariñosamente)** perfectamente, lo se, pero lo que no se es ¿¿¡¡PARA QUE MIERDA ME QUERIAS?Si era por dinero, era lo mas bajopor lo que podías quererme, Tomimi, ya que desde ahora NO LO TENDRÁS y tu-dirigiéndose a Akira-mi supuesto amiguito Akira…quédate con ella, pero créeme, hubiera sido mejor pedírmela, porque no hubieras recibido ESTO!

De un momento a otro, Akira recibe un fuerte golpe en su mejilla, mientras que Tomoe se agacha y lo acaricia con cuidado.

-Aki…te encuentras bien?

-Claro que se encuentra bien, Tomimi, pero no temas, no te golpeare ( sonrisa maliciosa)mejor aún, no te diré ni te haré nada……lo único que haré será irme y olvidarte a ti y a tu novio...Y mejor aún! Les deseo suerte, parejita, la necesitaran- En ese momento, Kenshin se retira de el echo y vuelve a tener sus ojos violetas **(¬)** y a sentir la soledad…la que siempre tubo y que no tendría mas…

**-----------------Fin Flash Back-----------------------------------------------**

''Bien, creo que me hizo sentir mal el recordar esos sucesos, pero, por desgracia, estarán siempre en mis pensamientos……No puedo creer que la gente sea tan insensible….Acaso no pensaban que iba a destrozarme ese momento?..Por lo visto…no. Que mas da…lo que está echo, echo está, y no puedo hacer nada……Desde hoy pensare en mi futuro y en los de mis amigos, no me dejare engañar y nunca…. ''

Los pensamientos de Kenshin fueron interrumpidos por el choque de una persona con el, pero no una persona cualquiera, sino una hermosa joven que, por lo visto no le había gustado chocar, ya que se estaba quejando sentada en el piso.

-Discúlpeme por haberle echo chocar conmigo, permítame ayudarle a pararme-Le decía a la joven mientras la ayudaba a pararse. En el momento de que hacía esto, observa a la joven, la cual llevaba un kimono azul con hermosas sakuras rosas y mariposas de un color medo plateado y su obi **( así se llaman esa clase de cinturones que traen los kimonos? Reviews con la respuesta onegai!)**Era de color ''mostaza''con sakuras mas oscuras a ese color y en su cabello de color azabache **(negro, como kieran)** se sostenía una cola de caballo en un pañuelo azul.

Arigatou, demo yo soy la que se tiene que disculparse…emm…-decía la joven

-Himura, Kenshin Himura- le regalo una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Himura-kun, yo me llamo Kaoru Kamiya y gomen nasai, por molestarle-decía una apenada Kaoru

-Lie, lie, lie, no me molesto en nada

-En serio?

-Hai

-Bien, Himura-kun

- Kaoru-dono, gustaría de acompañarme a servirle algo o a acompañarme en mi camino, para disculparme por mi error de no fijarme por donde iba-Le decía Kenshin con una sonrisa tan pura que parecía que nada hubiera pasado con Tomoe.

-Seria mucho agrado acompañarlo Himura-kun, podríamos pasar por el templo…quería pedir un deseo antes de irme a ver los fuegos artificiales y de reencontrarme con mi onii-san Aoshi nn

-Oo Aoshi es tu onii-san?Nunca me hablo de una hermana…nunca habla de sus familiares…''Baka Aoshi, de haberme presentado a su linda hermana no hubiera sufrido de estos días con Tomoe…UN MOMENTO! Ya le eche el ojo a Kaoru-dono?..''-Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las palabras de Kaoru.-

No soy exactamente su hermana, sino su hermanastra, pero de pequeños nos dirigimos como hermanos, desde que mi madre murió-Kaoru empezó a agachar la cabeza.

Oro…Entonces Kaoru-dono, vayamos los dos al templo-La toma por a mano sorpresivamente para ella e incluso para el se dirigen al templo…y tal vez…a algo mas…que les traería felicidad y retos…**( uyyyyy…retos...Como se oye…jajaja...Retos...Jaja)**

**Fin capi uno**

Notas de la autora: Weno….aki esta mi primer fic, me costo hacerlo, pero es lo ke se puede 3

Cualkier reclamo o denuncia, amenaza de muerte hacia esta loca escritora, etc.….aprieten ese botoncito para los reviews y ¡¡¡ESCRIBAN!

Matta-ne! Yumiki-sama y Arigatou por leerlo nn

P.D.: Le dedico este fic a Vero-chan (Verito) x ke ella estaba ansiosa x tragar este fic xDD Así ke ¡¡¡Arigatou! Y en el prox capitulo….me robare los personaje de RK para contestar las amenazas de muerte xDDD y para ke hagan una parte cómica xDDD


End file.
